


Religious Trauma

by strikesolo1



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Nuns, Offering, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikesolo1/pseuds/strikesolo1
Summary: A Damned Nun and A False Priest have a chance meeting.
Kudos: 2





	Religious Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> This was a pure release of the priest, nun kink I have. Gotta love what religious trauma can do to oneself.
> 
> Enryous belongs to my husband  
> Anna belongs to me

Rumors say there is a church that houses the devil, one that the nuns are offered to to keep the devil away. A place that the worst nuns were sent as punishment with the knowing that they would never be returned from such a place. This was the place that she was being sent.  
It’s a bunch of bull. Anna thought to herself as she climbed the broken concrete steps up to the church. The war had came and ravaged this place, it seemed that that there weren’t enough funds to repair the poor decrepit place.  
The fact that she was being sent here was ridiculous. The golden dragoness had always told herself that she should keep her fucking mouth shut. Never worked though, guess questioning the word of god was enough for the matrons to send her here. To the church on the top of the hill, she could hear the water breaking against the cliff on the other side. It was a slice of repentance in stone and she didn’t belong there. There was nothing wrong with questions, at least that’s what her mother told her. Her mother the whore who took as man’s cock in her mouth for money, her mother that sold her to the nunnery for a meal. Anna spat on the stones and knocked on the door. Some god he must be for her to end up here. 

Enryous pulled on his coat, at least to make it seem that he was a reputable priest to this probably ridiculously pious woman. They were alway pious, shaking at the sight of the black priest of the church on the hill. He chuckled to himself as he opened up the door. There she was, dressed in a habit that was too tight on her. That feral magic roared in his veins for a moment as he looked at someone so young, and then she looked at him. Her gaze held his as her lips twisted into a sneer.  
“Are you going to let me in or are you going to let me freeze on the fucking step?”  
His eyes widen at the profanity as he held the door open for her.  
“Arn’t you a peach? Guess I know why you were sent here.”  
She growled at him, as she tossed a battered looking suitcase into a chair. Her nimble fingers yanking her scarf from her neck as she looked around the church.  
“Good god this place is a mess.”  
He huffed and came to stand next to her, a predator watching another predator.  
“You’ve got quite a mouth on you for someone so small.”  
She looked at him then, really looked at him. The feral magic around him cracking made her take a step back.  
“What are you ?”  
He cocked his head at her.  
“What do you mean?”  
Anna lowered her eyes away from him,  
“Sorry Father, No disrespect.”  
He snarled at her and yanked her chin up for her to look at him.  
“I much preferred you mouth.”  
The drake held her there for a moment before letting her go,  
“You room is in the back.”  
She nodded, picking up her suitcase.  
“What are my duties?”  
Her voice was watery, Enryous cursed himself for scaring her, he reined his magic in for a moment. After all its been a while since he’s had someone like her to play with.  
“Do what you want. I need no help running this place. Though if I were you I wouldn’t go near the cliff.”  
“Why?”  
He grinned a feral sort of grin and leaned down to her. His eyes glowing slightly.  
“There have been other nuns here, ones that met god at the bottom of that cliff.”  
Anna looked at him and thought for a moment if he was the one who sent them there. 

Days past and the fact that she avoided him so deftly agitated him to no end. She had so much fire in her when she arrived and now it all seemed to seep out of her. Why should he care? There would be others like her, they never lasted here. She was praying on her knees, her two tight habit stretched around her breasts. Her plump lips moving in silent prayer.  
“You know god doesn’t listen to the damned.”  
She startled before standing and looking at him.  
“I’m not damned.”  
Her voice was nothing but a hiss. He grinned at her.  
“If you're not damned then why are you here.”  
She growled stamping a foot onto the ground, the stone responded by cleaving a crack a foot long towards him. The dragoness before him paled and bolted. He was left standing there staring at the crack in the ground. Perhaps it was time to do a ceremony and see what she would do. Shadows in the church whispered in agreement. 

Anna was panting against the door, the sight of him looking at her in awe. The stone beneath her answering her call, she thought it was under control.  
“Fuck,”  
The shadows in her room felt like they were laughing at her.  
The fallacy of all this haunted her as she laid down to sleep that night. Maybe she was damed. The fallacy of the religion she deep down pretend to believe in. Her eyes fluttered closed as sleep came to take her, soon though was snatched away by the pounding of a drum. The dragoness rose then her silk nightgown hanging around her thighs, it was the only thing that she had kept from her life before this one. It was red and lacy and she treasured it. She opened the door, the drum sounded louder. She crept out into the chapel. Fire light from torches threw dancing shadows onto the walls as she crept behind the pulpit.  
In the middle of the room was the Priest, in the middle of a large pentagram painted on the floor. The disjointed music coming from shadows that snaked against instruments. He was painted from head to tow, the symbols of the unholy moved over his skin in black paint. She watched him as he read from a book, the shadows dancing faster over the instruments. He was gorgeous in the light and utterly bare to the world. She almost went to look away when she felt the power the magick that she had hidden all her life thrum under her skin.  
He knew she was there, he could feel her power under her skin. His shadows danced for her, to get her to come out. He put his hands on the pentagram and it glowed a golden glow as he watched her face peek from behind the massive pulpit.  
“Come out little bird,”  
Passing her back into the pulpit she heard his voice, felt his voice rock over her. She wanted to. Fuck she wanted to. To be the damned thing that everyone thought she was. Was there any hope, and thought that her decision would be a different one when she stood. When those golden eyes met hers she smiled. His shadows crowded her as she stepped down from the pulpit. A fallen angel he thought to himself, for a moment his head cleared as he looked at her. He shouldn’t do this to her, a beautiful woman spoken to god as his bride. But there she was in red lace as a gift for the devil that he was, like called to like as he reached out for her to walk onto the pentacle. It would had better to be him then some village boy to have her, a woman like her would crush a lesser man into shadow.  
He was kneeling before her, the paint on his scales burned as her blue eyes looked over him.  
“The black priest.”  
“The damned Nun.”  
She grinned, the shadows around him grinned. She kissed him then, with all her fire. He met her in the center of that pentagram as there magick thrummed around them. She gasped between his kisses.  
“What is this for?”  
“Fertility, to help the land.”  
She hummed and fell to her knees with him. Her hands moving to the member between his legs, he jerked into her hand. Her smile was deadly as she took him into her mouth, his groan rattling the stone foundations of the church. His hand slipping into her hair as he fucked her mouth, god she felt good. She took him and enjoyed the sacrilege of it. She felt it then at her bare bottom, a caress of a shadow that touched her cunt. With a groan she knew what he was doing. Swallowing his cock she groaned as his feral heathen shadows slipped inside of her stretched her wide.  
Groaning as she felt her whine around him as his shadows fucked her, her eyes met his and he jerked. Roughly pulling his cock from her succulent mouth and spilled his seed onto the pentacle. She followed him quickly after, his shadows making quick work of her. So innocent. He went to touch her as the light faded from the pentacle.  
Her voice cracked as she shouted no at him, her cheeks coated with tears. She scrabbled for a moment before her legs were steady enough to stand, she cursed him and ran.  
It was days before he saw her again. She was sitting in the confessional. He moved towards her, her voice soft as she said she wanted to confess things. He sighed and move into the other side of the confessional the thin wall between them was not enough to stifle the scent of her from him.  
“Forgive me father for I have sinned,”  
He huffed a laugh before composing himself.  
“Ive been having immoral thoughts. Done immoral things.”  
She was teasing him he realized, her red lips at the wall talking to him.  
“All will be forgiven child if you just tell them to god.”  
He couldn’t almost say the words, his cock already hard between his legs. She hummed as sound that shot through him.  
“ A certain priest haunts my thoughts. I’ve been him do wonderful and terrible things, hethanistic things. And I find my self thinking that If god doesn’t smite his own blessed for these things why should I worry. Maybe there is a better god to worship then one we cannot see.”  
He growled then, every once of his control slipping.  
“Such naughty things from a nun.”  
She chuckled a deep chuckle.  
“I’ve had dreams father of his prick in my mouth in my cunt. Those shadows of his pinning me to places that most would think to be immoral.”  
Her voice was honey, and he wanted it. The wall stood no chance to his claws as he tore it apart to get to her. She was naked on the other side, her white hair wild around her face as he buried his face in her neck.  
“Pretty nun ripe for the taking by such a heathen wicked man.”  
She hummed again heating his blood, his cock rubbing against her her filthy wicked mouth falling open as she moaned. She was beautiful, even more beautiful as he shoved into her, the confessional groaning around them. Her power answered his as they roared together. As he shoved his cock deep into her, the heathen priest and the damned nun.  
He fucked her and made her his, as his cum spilled inside her, as the confessional broke around them. Nothing would contain their wild souls. He held her there as she came down, she smiled and kissed him softly. Utterly spent in her glory, that the heathen gods that watched the two of them blessed their union. Their servants.


End file.
